For Better Or For Worst
by mcabby4eva
Summary: Abby gets pregnant after someone gave her the date-rape pill. She doesn't remember anything, but Gibbs is determined to find out who did this to her. Gabby, please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. I respect NCIS holders and this story is for entertainment purposes not for financial or any type of profit. Please don't sue.

Chapter One: He wasn't expecting

Gibbs stood outside Abby's front door holding black roses. Abby had invited him over for dinner a few weeks before. He knocked softly, and it took a few seconds before Abby answered. She opened the door and saw her hero. He saw something wasn't right. Abby's clothes were baggy, her hair scraggily, and she wasn't wearing makeup.

"What's wrong Abbs? Did I get the night wrong or something?" He asked, embarrassed. She shook her head and let him in.

"No, I need to talk to you about something Gibbs," she said quietly. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell me anything, Abby," he reminded her. She nodded and took his hand off her shoulder and put it on her stomach. Gibbs felt a light nudge through her skin. He jumped back a little and met her glance.

"Something you want to share, Abby?" He asked gently. She put both of her hands gingerly on her belly.

"I'm pregnant, Gibbs," she said softly. He nodded, and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Who's the dad?" He asked innocently. She let her head fall back.

"I don't know!" She cried honestly. He looked at her hard.

"Abbs, you're not the kind to sleep around," he reminded her.

"I know! I've been…pure the last few months and I woke up a few mornings ago not remembering what happened the night before with my stomach hurting a lot. I went to the doctor and he discovered, well, this," she said, pointing to her stomach. It took him a minute to understand what she was implying.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" He asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes," she said, "It's a baby, Gibbs." He nodded the anger building up inside him. The date-rape pill, he remembered. He put his arm around the expecting young woman.

"I'll be here for you, Abby," he said, trying to comfort her. Inside, he knew he wanted to find who had done this to his Abby.

**Tbc…tell me if ya like it and I'll continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCALIMER: I **do not **own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Two: Let me Break the News

Gibbs spent the night on Abby's couch, just in case she needed him. _I'm good at this_, he thought. _I've been through this before_. She was sound asleep, curled up in her bead, her hand protectively over her growing belly. _It's moments like this that remind me that she's not a little girl; She's a grown woman, maybe I should respect her more_. He thought about this for awhile, but tried to take his mind off it when he looked at the clock.

4:57am

He sighed and drifted off to sleep, comfortably awaiting the morning.

The next day, Gibbs was awakened by the lovely sound of morning sickness.

"You okay, Abbs?" He called. She mumbled a reply, coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Gibbs," She called, signing 'good morning'.

"Ok, Abby, I have to go into NCIS now. You can come, too. You don't have to tell any of the team what's going on," he offered, straightening his shirt. She tilted her head to the side.

"No, Gibbs. I want to tell them. It's my body," she reminded him. He respectively backed down. She started undressing while Gibbs looked away.

"Geez, Abby, you have a room," he said over his shoulder. She chuckled, and slipped a tight black shirt on, accentuating her belly.

"God, Gibbs, never seen a woman's body before?!" She teased, slipping into a miniskirt and combat boots. He turned around and smiled. She looked so natural, even with all the makeup and tattoos.

"You're still here?" She demanded, mimicking Gibbs as they left her apartment. He chuckled softly.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Abby entered the bullpen, her heart racing with anticipation, Gibbs close behind her. Ziva and McGee were working away at their computers, while Tony was tossing paper balls into the trash can. Gibbs cleared his throat and they all looked up. Abby bit her lip nervously. Gibbs gave her a gentle nudge.

"Guys, can we all meet down in my lab? I have something important to say," she announced, careful that only her three friends could hear. They nodded, confused, and followed her into the elevator. Once they got into the lab, McGee looked very concerned.

"Abby, is there something wrong?" He asked innocently. _I have to act like I'm okay so they won't be disappointed in me. I couldn't break down in cry like I want, not in front of Gibbs_, Abby thought to herself.

"I've been raped," she said in a loud whisper, her eyes filling with tears. Tony took action first, pulling Abby into his strong arms, stroking her hair. McGee put his arm around Abby as much as he could to comfort her. Ziva offered a simple pat on the back, she wasn't much for hugging.

"Oh, Abby," Tony mumbled. Abby let out a sob.

"I'm pregnant Tony," she whispered, "I don't remember anything about that night." Ziva let out a small gasp. Tony held her tighter to his chest, never wanting to let her go. McGee tried to but the thought through his head.

"Abby my door is always open," Tony reminded her. McGee nodded in agreement.

"As is mine," Ziva told her, "If you would like to talk." Gibbs leaned against the wall, watching their reactions carefully, making sure they all were supportive, which they were. Tony offered to take Abby for lunch, just one on one. She agreed, and Gibbs reluctantly let her go.

**TBC…hoped you liked it. I LOVE reviews to death and I'm shooting for 9 before the next chapter. And 4 da baby-boy or girl?**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCALIMER: I **do not **own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Three: Confessions

Gibbs had been thinking about Abby's "symptoms" during her pregnancy, and they didn't add up. She was putting on weight, you could visibly see her getting bigger, and she had a _lot _of energy. After Tony, McGee and Ziva left, Gibbs approached Abby.

"Abby, how many months along are you?" He asked quietly, taking her hand. She bit her lip again.

"Four months," she mumbled. Gibbs sighed.

"Abby, tell me what really happened," he said, looking her right in the eyes. She started crying softly.

"About 4 and 1/2 months ago, I went to a bar," she started, "I had a few drinks, and then everything got fuzzy. I woke up in my bed the next morning, without any memory of the night before, like I said. But it takes a lot of beer to get me drunk enough not to remember that much, so I figured I'd been given the date-rape pill. I waited a few weeks, and when my….period was supposed to start and didn't, I snuck into NCIS, ran some blood tests, and that was that," she finished. He dropped her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He demanded, trying not to get this hormonal woman too upset.

"I am not obliged to tell you everything that goes on in my life!" She yelled. He stepped back, letting her have a few deep breaths.

"Abbs, how often do you go to the doctor?" He asked persistent.

"Once a month, like I should, why?" She asked him, seeing the shadow on his face.

"Just curious."

"Gibbs, you can come with me on my next ultrasound if you'd like," she offered. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Abby, I'd like that, honestly."

"Well, it's in a week, and it's a biggy. I get to see what gender it is," she squealed excitedly.

"Don't you want it to be a surprise, Abbs?"

"No, I can't wait 5 whole months for that," she said, smiling. _Yeah, Shannon and I couldn't wait either_, he thought to himself.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_One week later…_

Gibbs picked Abby up from her apartment. She looked truly happy, much to Gibbs's pleasure. She babbled the whole way there about the baby's clothes and shoes and furniture, and Gibbs just listened. Once they arrived at the hospital, Gibbs had to practically run after Abby to the hospital entrance. The doctor was a young woman, Dr. Meredith Hanson. Abby lay down on the table, talking to the doctor, even when she was performing the ultra-sound. She smiled at Abby.

"Congratulations Miss. Sciuto! It's a…"

**TBC…last chance to pick the gender, obviously. I hope that this chapter straightened out the pregnancy issues!! Please Review, at least 6 reviews until the next chapter, not to be mean, but to make sure you guys are still reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I really didn't want to do this, but I'm going to do twins, because there are so many good reasons that the baby should be a boy and a girl. I mean, it's not unheard of; my mom has a twin brother!! Anyway, enjoy…**

**Chapter Four: **Two?

"Congratulations Miss. Scutio! It's a healthy pair of twins," the doctor said happily. Abby's heart rate doubled.

"Tw-Twins? What gender?" She demanded.

"Boy and a girl. You are awfully lucky! What some people would give…" the doctor said out loud, shaking her head. Gibbs squeezed Abby's hand.

"You okay, Abbs?"

"Yeah, yeah Gibbs, I'm okay."

"Worried about money, Abby?" He asked. She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. She wanted to take care of both of her babies.

"Well, I mean, cribs, toys, supplies, food, medical, it all adds up, Gibbs!" She cried on the way out of the hospital. He nodded. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Do you have room in your apartment for both of the babies?" He asked, opening up the car.

"Both? I don't even have room for one, Gibbs!" She said, half laughing half anxiously.

"Move your stuff into my place, Abby, I've got room." A big smile crept over her face.

"Really Gibbs?" He nodded, "Oh, thank you Gibbs! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried. She threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, thinking of the next several months, even years of noise filling his home. He'd buy them what they needed; spoil the children as if they were his own. Abby probably wouldn't have it, but he'd insist. There weren't many arguments Gibbs lost anyway.

"What are you going to name them, Abbs?"

"The girl is definitely going to be named after Kate; I wouldn't have it any other way. The boy, Jethro, maybe, or Jett." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Abby, you don't have to name everything after me. I mean, first the dog, than this kid?" Abby scoffed.

"I like the name, Gibbs. Besides, the boy will be Jett, you will be _Gibbs_. See? It'll work." Gibbs laughed. He couldn't help it, slipping his arm around her while he was driving.

"If you say so, Abby."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

After the last bag was packed, Abby loaded all of her things into Gibbs's car. All of the important things, anyway. Pictures, stuffed animals, clothes, but none of these things substituted the memories she was leaving behind in that apartment, where she'd cried, been happy, hosted family reunions. It was all there.

She was now 5 months along, getting bigger every day. She looked over at the older man next to her in the car. The kindness in his soul was cracked by tragedy. Cracked, but not broken. She loved when he would let in shine through. Abby certainly did, all the time. She wasn't afraid to hold it back. She never understood why he felt like he had to act all serious all the time, but she didn't dwell on it. Today was the big day.

Gibbs was happy that Abby had packed up so quickly and willingly. She could've been upset, or changed her mind, but she hadn't. All in all, Gibbs was happy that Abby was happy, because that it all that mattered.

**TBC…review PLEASE!! The more I get the faster I continue. Sorry I couldn't pick a gender for the baby, but so many people were saying both, and I couldn't pick, though I would have picked boy if so many people hadn't said they wanted to see Abby have a girl.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCALIMER: I **do not **own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Five: The Door Is Always Open

Once Abby arrived at Gibbs's house, she didn't spend much time unpacking. This was all so unreal, what had happened to her, and she needed to come to terms with what had happened, she needed so desperately to remember. She loved dear Gibbs to death, but the emotional support she needed she couldn't get from him. She needed to talk to someone else…

"Gibbs, I think I'm going to go out for a little while. I'll be back in a few hours." Gibbs nodded, confused. He understood what had happened to her, but why couldn't she tell him where she was going? Abby hopped into Gibbs's car and reversed too quickly out of the driveway, knocking over a lamppost without slowing down.

_I'm doing this for Abbs, not for me_," he thought to himself. He sighed, and continued to unpack Abby's things. He had so many things to say but he couldn't express them in words. Abby really brought that out in him, he was himself around Abby, he was not Boss, he was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. That wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Abby pulled up to Ziva's apartment building. It was simple, but nice. She knocked on her door, straightening out her pigtails. Ziva answered, dressed up.

"Oh hello, Abby, you have come to talk, yes?" She asked, smiling. Abby nodded, and gave Ziva a big hug. Tony peeked around Ziva.

"Hey, Abbs, we were just having dinner." Tony said with a big smile, welcoming Abby into his arms.

"You look nice, Tony. You guys on a date or something? Am I interrupting? I'll come back another time if you'd like…" Abby said, looking concerned. Ziva blushed, but Tony just chuckled.

"It's okay with me Abbs, if it's okay with Ziva." Tony looked over at Ziva, who nodded, welcoming Abby into her living room. Abby sat opposite Ziva in the big room, the couch barely broken in, since Ziva wasn't much for resting. Tony sat next to Abby for support.

"What's up Abbs?" He asked gently. She wiped a tear away.

"I've moved in with Gibbs, but I feel so alone," she whimpered. Ziva and Tony exchanged shocked glances.

"Are you two…?" Ziva started to ask. Abby shook her head.

"No, no, nothing like that." _I think._

"Well, Abbs, have you started to remember anything?" Tony asked gently.

"Just clips. I remember being in the bar. My friend Beverley was there, too. She-She left early, and some guy came over and sat next to me," she mumbled, rubbing her temples. Tony turned himself completely towards Abby.

"What did he look like? Abby, this is very important," Tony reminded her, gently shaking her. The memory went blank.

"I just remember-I remember his eyes. They were like Gibbs's, just not as nice. They were cloudy." Ziva came over and sat on the other side of Abby.

"Good job, Abby. You do not have to remember any more," she said gently. Abby's sad green eyes locked with Ziva's brown ones.

"I want to go to a hypnotist," she said in a pleading voice.

"Abby, I'll take you, if you think it'll work…" Tony reassured her. Abby nodded, holding on to her babies.

"They're twins, you know," Abby told him, "That's why I moved in with Gibbs." Tony's eyes widened.

"It'll be okay, Abbs, you know that. If he's too hard on you, come to me, okay? Promise me you will," Tony asked, his eyes showed his concern. She looked at him, baffled.

"Don't fall for the guy, Abbs; he'll break your heart. He's done it three times before," he reminded her. Abby looked at Ziva. She said nothing, but her nervous body language suggested she agreed.

"Thank you, both of you. Tony, can you pick me up tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon?" She asked. He nodded, kissing Abby's cheek. She got up to leave, but Ziva caught her arm.

"Join us for dinner, Abby. You are pregnant therefore very hungry, yes?" Ziva offered. Abby smiled and nodded, knowing how lucky she was.

**TBC…like the Tiva? Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCALIMER: I **do not **own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Six: I'm not your daughter, Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at his clock; it was eleven and Abby still wasn't home. His heart was racing. What if something bad happened? He even tried calling her cell. _Hi this is Abby; I'll call you back when I can! _Gibbs had no idea where she was. She wouldn't go drinking, obviously, she'd probably be at the park, crying. Gibbs tried not to let that thought into his head. He picked up the phone and called her again. _Hi this is Abby; I'll call you back when I can!_

Abby hugged her friends goodbye, Tony's words echoing in her mind. _If he's too hard on you, come to me, okay? _Why would Gibbs be hard on me? Abby thought, looking at Tony hard. She walked back into his arms and clung to his chest.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Yeah, Abbs, my door is always open."

Anthony DiNozzo's home was very classy, much classier than McGee's home, though Abby had felt more at home there. He smiled and showed Abby his bedroom.

"I'll take the couch," he offered, smiling that charming grin. She smiled back and nodded. Gibbs never crossed her mind; she had no idea he was going insane at his house…

Gibbs paced back and forth by the phone. He couldn't sleep knowing Abby was out there somewhere? _What if she was in a car crash? _Finally the phone rang. Gibbs answered it on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Gibbs, it's Abby."

"Where are you? I've been waiting more than a few hours!"

"Don't be paranoid, Gibbs! I'm fine."

"Answer my question!"

"I have to go now; I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Wait, Abby…!" She hung up. Maybe he was paranoid, but why wouldn't she want him to know where he was? At the other end of the phone, Abby sighed.

"Its okay, Abby. It's late, get some sleep." Tony told her, taking a blanket out of the closet and tossing it on the couch. She felt bad about making Tony sleep there, but she was the pregnant one after all. Tony's bed was comfortable, the sheets were silky, and the mattress was so soft and worn in. She was happy to hear Tony's content snores from the living room. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Abby was startled to wake up in this unfamiliar bed, but after Tony walked in with breakfast on a tray, she settled down.

"Mmmm that smells great, Tony." He set it down. It was healthy, of course. Eggs with fruit and vegetables on the side. She ate it all in a few minutes while Tony talked to her about where he learned to cook. She leaned over to him.

"I love you, DiNozzo." She said between bites. He smiled. Even though it wasn't a _love _love it was still a love. He threw the dishes carelessly in the sink, and waited for Abby to change out of his T-Shirt and into her clothes.

"Ready!" She called, and he grabbed his car keys and escorted her to his car. Tony was dreading Gibbs's reaction. He chose to be a good friend and let Abby stay over because t was the right thing to do. When his car pulled into Gibbs's driveway, Tony saw the door opening carefully. Leroy Jethro Gibbs rushed down the stairs and to the passenger's seat of the car.

"Abby, you okay?" She nodded. He turned his happy gaze at Abby to a glare at Tony.

"Boss, boss, I can explain…"

"Out," Gibbs commanded at the trembling agent. Abby got out of the car and looked Gibbs straight in the eye.

"Leave Tony alone, I asked to sleep at his place last night. He has been absolutely amazing and if you care so much you should be thanking him instead of beating him up." She yelled. Gibbs didn't know what to say.

"Apologize." Abby commanded, pointing at Tony.

"Abby, I didn't do anything to him, why should I…" He started. Abby kept on glaring, and for the first time in 18 years, Leroy Jethro Gibbs said he was sorry.

**TBC…I was kinda sad that I barely got any reviews last time! So please review, I'm going to ask for 6 before the next chapter, so please submit a tiny little review! I appreciated it sooo much to all my previous reviewers!**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCALIMER: I **do not **own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Seven: Hormones 

"I'm sorry, DiNozzo." Gibbs said with a whole lot of effort. Abby smiled and kissed Gibbs on the cheek than happily walked inside with a big smile on her face.

"What was that all about? Abby never yells at you!" Tony asked, surprised. Gibbs sighed.

"Abbs is just a little hormonal, DiNozzo. I've been through this before, she's just sensitive. Why did you let her stay at your place?" Gibbs asked, changing the subject to Tony. He shrunk back into his car seat and told him what had happened.

"I'm not mad at you, DiNozzo. I think you did the right thing." Gibbs admitted, closing the car door.

"Thanks boss, I guess I'll see you on Monday." Tony said. He thought about the way Gibbs was acting. It was unusual, how nice and concerned he was, even about Abby. Gibbs nodded and walked into the house. As Tony drove home, he decided that Gibbs wasn't the 'lone wolf' after all. He wanted what he had lost, and Abby could bring that back to him.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Hey Gibbs, what do you want for dinner?" Abby asked from the kitchen. He put his hands on her shoulders, which always sent a shiver down her spine.

"You don't have to make anything, Abbs. I can easily make dinner."

"No way, Gibbs, I've got the power of three," she protested, patting her stomach. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Sure Abbs, if you want." He walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Suddenly he heard a heavy thud followed by a bloodcurdling scream.

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled, running into the kitchen. She was clinging on to her stomach, blood seeping through her clothes, lying on the floor. He shook her gently, grabbing the phone.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My-My friend has collapsed. She's 5 months pregnant and I think she might be having a miscarriage!" He yelled into the phone.

"We'll send an ambulance out right away; first we need you to answer a few questions…"

**TBC…6 reviews! Don't worry too much, but I won't say much 'til you guys review!**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCALIMER: I **do not **own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Eight: Complications

"Gibbs?" Abby asked softly, her eyes fluttering open. Gibbs grasped her hand.

"It's okay, we're in an ambulance," Gibbs told her gently. She traced her hands gently over her stomach.

"My babies, Gibbs, are they alright?" She asked weakly. He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He remembered when his wife had a miscarriage. It was tragic, obviously, but it wouldn't be as tragic if it had happened to Abby.

"I-I don't know Abbs," he whispered. She let out a small cry.

"I get raped, I get pregnant, then the babies are-are…" Abby sobbed, but Gibbs put his finger on her lips gingerly.

"Hush Abby, you have to save your energy for me, okay?" Gibbs told her. She nodded, and let her eyes close for the rest of the ride to the hospital.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Abby woke up again, this time at the hospital. Gibbs, still holding Abby's hand, was waiting, impatiently, in the Gibbs fashion, for the test results.

"Hey, honey, are you feeling a little better?" He asked, leaning over her. She nodded again.

"I guess they couldn't give me anything too strong," she said quietly. Gibbs shook his head, putting his hand over hers.

"I know someone fathered these babies without my…consent, but still, they are part me Gibbs."

"I understand Abbs." He told her. The doctor walked in, an unfamiliar face to Abby.

"Miss. Sciuto, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked, forcing a smile.

"Forget that, how are they?" She asked, pointing to her stomach.

"Well, Miss. Sciuto, it appears you were having contractions. We have given you medications that have stopped them, but you and your babies are healthy. We also discovered that your cervix is inflamed, but we've put you on medication to get rid of it. From what we can tell, you'll give birth in 4 months through natural birth." The doctor said. Gibbs and Abby smiled at each other.

"Is this your first child?" The doctor asked Gibbs. _Kelly_, Gibbs thought.

"No, I'm not the father." Gibbs told the doctor. _Though part of me wishes I was._

"Can we go home?" Abby asked, trying not to be demanding.

"Yes, and get a good nights sleep. I'm sure this has been a hectic night." The doctor advised.

"Alright Gibbs, you win. You can make dinner."

**TBC…6 reviews! You didn't think I'd hurt Abby or the babies did you? **


	9. Chapter 9

DISCALIMER: I **do not **own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Nine: Close Call

Abby woke up the next morning in the comfortable guest bedroom with a snoring Gibbs lying asleep over the sheets next to her.

"Gibbs, wake up." She hissed quietly, shaking him. His blue eyes flicked open, fully alert, his grey hair all over the place.

"Sorry, Abbs, I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay…" he said, trying to explain. She nodded. _That was sweet of him, though he was so close to her…_

"I'm fine, I already feel better. They're, ouch, pretty active today." She winced. He put his hand over her stomach, rubbing it gently. She groaned contently, settling back down into the sheets. He chuckled.

"I use to do this to Shannon, too. She really liked it, even up to when she was 9 months pregnant." Gibbs said, sighing, remembering all those years ago.

"Can you imagine Gibbs? I'm, what, almost 6 months pregnant and my babies have eyebrows and eyelashes!" Abby said, all excited. Gibbs nodded, lost in time.

"Look, Gibbs, I really can't thank you enough for letting me stay here." She said earnestly. He ruffled her hair.

"You don't have to do anything, Abbs." He assured her. Abby's eyes sparkled and enlarged.

"Oh, gosh! Gibbs, what time is it?"

"12:32, Abbs, we slept in late."

"Tony's picking me up at 3, I have to get ready." Abby said, starting to get up. Gibbs gently pushed her shoulders down.

"What do you have an appointment?" She decided to string him along a bit.

"Well…yes, I guess I do." He locked his eyes into hers, which made her tremble slightly.

"What is it you're not telling me?"

"I'm going to a hypnotist, Gibbs…to remember. I need to know." Gibbs felt the tension growing inside his body, his veins pulsing.

"No you don't. What if you can't take it?" He demanded. She shrugged, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't move on, not yet. What would I tell the kids, Gibbs?" She asked quietly. He didn't have an answer for her.

"Alright, I'm coming with you."

**TBC..what will Abby say? Should I turn the Gabby up? I NEED reviews, guys, and also, if any Law and Order SVU fans could tell me some good Benson/Stabler episodes I will be eternally grateful ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCALIMER: I **do not **own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Ten: I need to know

"You want to come with me?" She asked, confused. He nodded.

"Yeah Abbs, if that's okay."

"No-No Gibbs, I'm afraid of what I might say, I don't want to stress you out or anything…" she murmured.

"It's not about me," he said, slipping a casual arm around her. She sniffled.

"What if…" She started. He hushed her with his finger, gently nudging her off the bed.

"DiNozzo will be here in a couple of hours. You should probably get ready; I'll get a quick lunch ready." He said quietly. She smiled at his gentle voice; it was so comforting yet so strong and persuasive.

"Thanks Gibbs, I-I'll get ready. I don't know why I'm so nervous; Silvia is a friend." She said, dragging the word 'friend' out. He just nodded again; if the hypnotist was a friend he was sure Abbs would be okay. A part of him _was _afraid at what he might hear, every detail, and every sick, sick detail.

At 3 o'clock sharp Tony showed up at Gibbs's front door. He was holding flowers, black roses of course.

"You two engaged?" Gibbs demanded. Tony blushed nervously.

"No-No Boss, I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I heard about what happened last night."

"She's in the living room. Abbs!" Gibbs yelled. The dark haired woman came into the foyer, trying not to 'waddle'. Her stomach bulged underneath her tight red shirt, the mom to-be wearing a dog collar. She grinned at the black roses.

"Hey Tony are those for me?" She asked like a little girl. He held them out to her and she scurried into the kitchen to find herself a vase for them.

"She looks good, Boss." Tony said. Gibbs glared at him.

"She _always _looks good, DiNozzo."

"N-No Boss, I wasn't implying that she ever didn't look…I'll be quiet now." Abby came back, linking arms with the two men.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The office was well furnished. There was sleek black furniture covering the entire room. There was a desk in the corner with a small woman sitting there, typing away on her laptop. She smiled when she saw Abby.

"Hello, Abby! How are you sweetie?" She asked, pulling Abbs into a hug.

"Good, good, Silvia. I just need to know what happened that night…" she said, letting her voice trail off. Silvia's face darkened.

"Alright, Abby, just come and sit down." She motioned for Gibbs and Tony to go stand by the door.

"The least amount of disturbance is desirable." Silvia reminded them. Gibbs looked at Tony.

"I'll wait outside, Boss." DiNozzo offered. Gibbs nodded, watching Abby intently, his eyebrows rose.

"Alright Abigail, just relax. Forget all your troubles…" Silvia said in a low, relaxing voice. Before Gibbs knew it, Abby was in a hypnotic state.

"Abby, you need to tell me what happened the night where you were raped, six months ago." Silvia asked Abbs.

"I was at the Parker Street Bar with friends. It was getting late…Beverly was the last one and she left…Marshall, Marshall Landon. He's coming over to me. I remember that he lives below me in my apartment. Nice, charming, handsome…perfect. Except for his eyes. His eyes are so cloudy, but blue like Gibbs. Such a beautiful blue…" Abby said, her eyes open, staring off into space. Gibbs moved a little closer.

"What is he doing, Abby?" Silvia whispered.

"Smiling, in a strange way. 'Come to my car,' he says, 'I'll drive you home. You're drunk, sweetie.' I am afraid. I-I think about calling Gibbs, but it's late and I don't want to bother him, so I walk with him to his car. It's a green Mustang, I never liked it. He closes the car door behind me, and gets into the front seat. He put his arm around me, like Gibbs does sometimes. I push it off, I don't like him, and he scares me, even though I can't really see straight. He parks outside our apartment, grabbing my arm. I-I try to pull away, put his nails are digging into my skin. 'Ouch, let me go!' (Abby clings to her arm) He pushes me into his apartment. He undresses me violently. "Gibbs, Gibbs!" I scream. He jumps on top of me, kissing me while I try to get away, but he's so strong, I can't get away…he hits my head and I scream for Gibbs again until I blackout. I woke up in the morning naked, and I panicked." She was full on crying now, and Gibbs is close to.

"Abby, when I count down from three, you will open your eyes, 3-2-1." Silvia said slowly. Abby's green eyes closed and opened and she blinked repeatedly. She looked at Gibbs.

"Well, did it work?" She demanded. He looked at Silvia. _Wait until later_, she mouthed.

"We'll talk about it later, okay honey? Let's go home." Gibbs said, trying to distract her.

"Well, something must've happened. I'm crying for the love of…"

"Abby, let's go home." He longed to wrap his arms around the girl, longing to kiss her repeatedly. But while she was all hormonal, he would be no better than Landon, taking advantage of Abby's sensitivity.

That night, Gibbs sat down on Abby's bed.

"It was Marshall Landon," he whispered, "He's the father of your babies." Abby opened her mouth, as if to say something like, 'I knew it!' But nothing came out.

"Oh," is all Abby could manage. He pulled her head forward, kissing her on the forehead.

"You need me, you know where to find me," he told her, leaving to go to his beloved boat that just gave him a reason to wake up each morning, just something to do.

It had been a few peaceful hours, Gibbs had checked on the sleeping Abby. He heard a piercing scream break through the house. _Damn it, not again_, he thought, dropping his tools and running up the stairs. Abby was sweating hard.

"I remember Gibbs, I-I relived it," she said weakly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. He sat there with her, rubbing her back for an hour. The sobbing slowed down and eventually stopped.

"Oh, Gibbs," Abby whispered. She looked into his eyes, looking for deeper meaning, the Gibbs she knew she cared for so much. She didn't look like a Goth lab rat anymore. Her hair was down and grown out, all her makeup washed off. There was a true woman under all her bubbly personality. Before he knew it, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was kissing the girl he thought resembled what his daughter would be like. He was wrong. She was her own person. She seemed to fill the hole that had been made all those years ago. She deepened the kiss, the most simple yet the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced. Gibbs broke it off abruptly; he had to think about this, what he was doing.

"Goodnight, Abby," he whispered, and rushed over to his boat, leaving Abby confused and feeling those good old butterflies in her stomach.

"Goodnight Gibbs."

**TBC…thank you for ALL your fantastic reviews and ideas! I promise to try and use most of them, though they are a bit confusing! Hope you liked it! Btw...What will Gibbs pick to do? What will the next morning be like? Tell me and I'll consider, I already used an interpretation of someone's idea so thank you to them!**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCALIMER: I **do not **own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Eleven: Awkward Moments

Abby couldn't sleep the rest of the night. Her mind pulsed with thoughts, back and forth between Gibbs and Landon. The kiss, the dream, which one would she let her mind revisit?

_The kiss._

The kiss wasn't something she had dreamed about or anything. It was just something that triggered in her body from his eyes. Something she couldn't control, a need she didn't know existed. He had kissed her first, but it didn't change the funny feeling in her stomach, just as she'd remembered feeling after her first kiss.

Gibbs's sleep was troubled as well. He felt his heart throbbing in her chest, holding his boat tools in his hands, unmoving. He was in his basement, trying to sleep just a few hours until going to NCIS headquarters. He picked up his phone, flipping it open.

4:13 am.

He dialed Tony's number, on his back on the basement floor.

"Hey Boss, what's up?" DiNozzo said weakly between yawns.

"Get up, DiNozzo, and get over here. I'm going to NCIS to get McGee to run a background check on Abby's rapist Marshall Landon."

"The creepy neighbor? Yeah, she told me about him."

"You never suspected him?!"

"I didn't connect the dots, boss. I'll be right over." Gibbs shut his phone, running his hands down his face, finally able to relax.

When Tony arrived 15 minutes later, Abby was asleep and Gibbs was ready to leave. Without saying a word, Gibbs passed Tony on the way out and into his car, led by determination.

"Wait, why am I here?" Tony yelled at Gibbs's back.

"Take care of Abby while I'm gone."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

McGee sat at his computer, his fingers shaking from anxiety and anger. It was about 5 in the morning, but for Abbs, McGee gladly came in early. He typed in MARSHALL LANDON quickly, leaning in to see what he could find. Ziva was already at NCIS headquarters, she had fallen asleep while working late on a case.

"Boss, you might want to hear this!" McGee called. Gibbs came and looked at the picture of Landon on the TV.

"He is handsome, yes?" Ziva commented. She looked at everyone's' glare and muttered something in Hebrew under her breath.

"His real name is Jessie Carmichael, a convicted sex offender. He got out for good behavior 4 years ago, and changed his name soon afterwards. Let's see…three rapes, seventeen assaults…was the primary suspect in a 1999 murder…oh, and he was charged with assault and battery but the case was dropped." McGee announced.

"Well, that seems like good enough evidence to convict him. Did anyone run a rape kit on her?" Ziva asked. McGee and Gibbs exchanged questionable glances. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing it's too late- 6 months is a while." Gibbs guessed.

"Did she go to the hospital?"

"She said she went to NCIS after a few weeks. I'll ask her when I get home."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wimp, come on, Tony, make an old pregnant woman happy." DiNozzo sighed.

"Fine, dare."

"I dare you to…challenge Gibbs to a fist fight! And be thankful, I could've given you much worse dares than that." Abby said, chuckling.

"What? Have you _seen _Gibbs fight! No way I'm…" Tony chickened out. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Well you obviously haven't played truth or dare with me before, DiNozzo. I do not take no for an answer." She said, a glimmer in her eyes. Tony swallowed nervously.

"Just-Just don't come visit me in the hospital, okay Abbs?" He asked jokingly.

"Agreed, but for now I hear his car pulling into the driveway," she sung. Tony chuckled nervously, muttering under his breath. Gibbs pushed his way past DiNozzo and towards Abby. Tony could see something changed in his eyes.

"Don't push me, Gibbs." Tony warned, thinking of the dare. Abby giggled.

"Don't play truth or dare with Abby." Gibbs reminded him, "I have something for you to do, DiNozzo, let's talk in the kitchen." Abby backed up, turning to the television.

"Its okay, my show is on." She mumbled. Gibbs followed Tony into the kitchen.

"What's up, Gibbs?"

"I need you, Ziva, and McGee to bring Landon in for interrogation." Tony nodded.

"But, Boss, the rape kit."

"Yeah, yeah Tony I'll ask her." Gibbs said, pointing to the door.

"See you, Boss. I'll call you with what he says." Gibbs shook his head.

"I said bring him in, not interrogate him, I'm going to do that." Tony tried to understand, Abby was Gibbs's girl anyways. He left the kitchen, waving goodbye to Abby. Gibbs leaned against the door frame.

"Hey Abbs, shut that off for a second." He told her. She shut the TV off, turning her full attention to him.

"Hey Gibbs, if this is about last night…"

"No, no Abby, its not."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Did you ever go to the hospital?"

"Well, yeah Gibbs. I wanted to make sure I didn't get any STDs or anything, and I had them run a rape kit, too, just in case."

"Will they still have it?"

"Probably," she said, pulling the right side of her lip up. He nodded, grabbing his car keys again, nodding towards the door.

"We're going to Bethesda."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony met up with Ziva and McGee at Landon's apartment. They made sure their guns were near, knowing this man was dangerous. McGee knocked on the door nervously. The tall man answered the door, and stared at them.

"What are you cops or something?" He demanded. Tony rolled his eyes, pulling out his badge.

"NCIS put your hands where we can see them," he instructed carefully cuffing the man.

"For what?" He yelled.

"You are just coming in to answer a few questions, yes?" Ziva asked Tony, he nodded.

"About what?" Landon persisted.

"Miss Abby Sciuto," Landon's face paled. McGee's was pale with relief that this huge man hadn't put up much of a fight; he didn't think they could hold him down, then Abby would be in danger. Tony felt so strongly the urge to punch the man, but Tony new that would be somewhat unprofessional, so he avoided it, shoving the man into his car.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs stormed into the hospital, holding Abby's hand gently.

"Hey, Gibbs, slow down!" Abby cried. He obeyed, grabbing a nurse's shoulder. She gasped, turning around. Her shocked face turned into a smile.

"Jethro, long time no see!" She cried. She frowned at Abby's pregnant belly.

"Hey, Donna, I need to find something for Abbs here."

"Anything, Jethro, just name it." This woman was so desperate, Abby noticed.

"Her rape kit," he muttered quietly. 'Donna' hugged Abby as if they were best friends. Abby hugged back awkwardly.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger," she apologized.

"Me too," Abby said, trying to get on this woman's good side, since she was Gibbs's old 'friend'. The nurse waved goodbye and rushed off to find the kit.

"She's nice, but kind of spazzy," Abby noticed. Gibbs chuckled, nodding.

"That's why I dumped her," he whispered in Abby's ear, his hot breath so near her neck. Donna came back, handing them he swabs.

"I'll test these for any matches in the lab," she told Gibbs. They waved goodbye to her and walked swiftly out of the hospital.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Abby took the semen samples and created a genetic profile, hoping it would match Landon, or Carmichael, whoever he was. She walked upstairs and caught McGee's arm.

"Get me a blood sample," she whispered. He nodded and went off to the interrogation room with the needle Abby had given him. Landon allowed McGee to take the sample, believing himself to be completely innocent. Abby then created a genetic profile for this blood and compared the two. She picked up the phone and called Gibbs.

"Yeah Abbs?"

"Landon's guilty."

"That's it Abbs, he's going to be put away for a long time. I'm-I'm glad, honey." She nodded into the phone sniffling softly and hung up.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs opened the interrogation room door, staring at this so called man. He sat down opposite him, and just kept looking. His eyes looked shallow and empty, as if there was no emotion behind them.

"We know you're guilty." Gibbs told him, "James S. Carmichael." Landon went pale again.

"That's not my name," he growled, standing up. Tony took a step forward, but Gibbs wouldn't let him come any closer, any excuse to hit Landon he would take.

"Well it was, back at the time of the other rapes and murders." Landon squinted his eyes slightly.

"I didn't have anything to do with the rape of that loser b*tch," Marshall confirmed. Gibbs lunged for the man, taking a few punches in the gut but kept going, willing to do whatever it took for Abbs. Gibbs wiped the blood off his nose and handcuffed Landon to the chair.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, "Then how do you know she was raped?"

**TBC…want more Gabby in the next chapter? If ya do they'll take about the kiss and maybe some confessions will come forward…review please!!! You know how much I'm obsessed with them. It's pretty sad ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCALIMER: I **do not **own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Twelve: Meant to Be

Gibbs angrily walked out of the interrogation room without a confession from Landon, just a few stuttering mumbles and then one of those good old, 'I need a lawyer' speeches. He looked on at Tony, who just stared speechless at his Boss. Never before had he seen such an outrage, with actual physical violence. He ran to catch up to Gibbs.

"Everything okay, Boss?" He asked slowly, looking at the man's hard face.

"No, DiNozzo. No confession, nothing. As long as the matching DNA samples hold up as enough to arrest him for, Landon will be behind bars for a long, long time." Gibbs relaxed softly, listening to his own voice, reassuring himself rather than Tony. It just bothered him that this man hadn't taken responsibility for what he had done.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Abby sat in the lab, staring at the phone eagerly, chewing her lip mercilessly until she could taste blood in her mouth. She got up to get a tissue when the phone finally rang.

"Gibbs?"

"Hey, Abbs. No confession, I'm sorry."

"It's...okay Gibbs. I'll survive." They both sat in silence awkwardly at both ends of the phone.

"I'll come down and take you home."

"K."

Abby hung up the phone and rubbed her babies through her skin, imagining how cramped it must be in there.

"You'll be okay, guys, I promise." She said softly. She knew the babies couldn't hear what she was saying, but could detect the tone in which she was saying it in. What would she say to them when they grew up? Would she tell them that Landon was their father or that Gibbs was? Abby sighed and knew her face lit up when Gibbs came into her lab. His fist clenched tightly. They looked at each other, both thinking of the future, their future. Abby boldly walked up to Gibbs.

"I want you to be the stand in father. I think-I think you'd be perfect dad for them…' she said slowly.

"Abbs, you know I'd want to, but…"

"Just because of one teensy little kiss? Come on, Gibbs, please?"

"Okay, I'll be the father if it'll make you happy." Abby smiled and wrapped her arms around his strong neck. He picked up her face and cradled it in his hands. Her smile vanished, but her eyes twinkled lovingly. He kissed her, more forcefully, more passionately. Suddenly, Tony entered the lab, shocked beyond belief.

**TBC…uh its been a while, but I've been soooo busy!! I feel like such a bad person! Everyone reviewed so fast and it took me like a week. Anyways, new chapter up…maybe tomorrow or tonight?**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCALIMER: I **do not **own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Thirteen: Tony Knows 

Tony's mouth was wide open in complete shock. Gibbs and Abby, together? I mean, it wasn't like he never saw it coming. Abby rushed at him.

"Oh, God, Tony, I'm so sorry! I know you told me not to…" she started. Tony shook his head, unable to say anything. She touched his am, just to make sure he was really there, not just a bad dream. He flinched a little. He knew it wasn't his business but he felt betrayed. Tears swelled up in Abby's eyes.

"Tony, please, Tony…I'm sorry," she sobbed, her head in her hands. Gibbs put his arm around the crying girl and kissed her head the way he always had. Tony knelt to the ground so he could see her face.

"Abby, sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. How could anyone ever be mad at you?" He whispered. Abby looked up at him when he stood up. She smiled and wiped her tears away. He pulled her into a hug gently. It was hard to have a tight hug with her belly. He stared past Gibbs and out the window. Why didn't he like this pairing? It felt wrong.

"Can I talk to you for a minute DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, motioning out of Abby's lab and into the elevator where he turned it off. He put his finger to his forehead and paced around the small space.

"You want to talk, Gibbs?" Tony asked quietly, "About what just happened?" He looked Tony straight in the eyes.

"I care about her, Tony. I'm not going to drop her like a piece of trash." He said angrily. Tony stepped forward bravely.

"How many times have you said that Gibbs?" He demanded, "How many wives have you dropped like a piece of trash? Oh right, three!" Gibbs growled and pinned Tony against the wall.

"Listen, DiNozzo, I would never ever to something like that to Abbs! I-I think I'm in love with her," he whispered, running his fingers through his hair, releasing Tony. He had come to his own realization. Tony's eyes widened. These words coming from such a rough man were so unfamiliar.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, think a little. She's going to have twins in like, 2 months. They'll be no time for both of you together! No wedding, no honeymoon…" Tony started. He nodded, his fists clenched.

"I'm not going to tell her," he decided, "She should be happy with someone that makes her happy." Tony went quiet. What could he say? He wasn't good at this. He hadn't found the right girl yet. Well, he had but the fact that she was the daughter of an arms dealer sort of ruined it. He knew how it felt, though, he knew how it hurt to let the one you love slip through your fingers.

"You do make Abby happy," Tony decided, "Maybe I should talk to Abby and see what she says." Gibbs nodded and turned the elevator back on. Tony could've sworn he'd seen a tear glimmer in the old marine's eye.

**TBC…alright…you guys decide! What will Abby say? Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to send a quick 'thanks' to everybody who is still reading! I am in a pretty rotten mood today…my dog died a few days ago, and this is my way of 'coping'. I also wanted to see if we could hit 100 reviews by tomorrow night!**

DISCALIMER: I **do not **own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Fourteen: Love and Learn

Abby leaned in towards the entrance into the lab. She watched Gibbs say goodbye to Tony, only for him to return to her. Gibbs smiled awkwardly down at Abby.

"I just talked to him, Abbs, he's fine, I promise." He said quietly into her ear.

"I want to talk to him, too, Gibbs. I only think it's fair." She said back. Tony was her best guy friend ever. In fact, if it wasn't for Gibbs, Abby would've asked Tony to be the stand in father. She went back up to the bullpen, craving a CafPow like mad, but then she always reminded herself that if one CafPow got _her_ really hyper, what would it do to two tiny babies?

Let's just say…it wouldn't be the healthiest thing. Tony, Ziva, and McGee all stood up upon her arrival. They all opened their mouths to speak, but no words seemed to come out.

"Tony, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, trying to be polite. He nodded, swallowing nervously. He hadn't told Ziva or McGee, something that had taken a lot of effort. Abby motioned Tony into the area behind the staircase. She hugged Tony awkwardly, trying to avoid the stares of a few coworkers.

"What did Gibbs say?" She demanded in a harsh whisper. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ask him," he ushered her. She shook her head, and sighed, "Thanks Tony, you've been…more than supportive." He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

"Always will be, Abbs," he whispered. Ziva sat, crouched where she couldn't be seen. She couldn't catch what they were saying, but she saw the kiss. She let out a small gasp. It was just a cheek kiss, nothing more, but now she seemed to know what was going on. She ran back to McGee.

"Tony and Abby are having an affair they do not want us to know about," she whispered in his ear. McGee grew slightly angry. She wouldn't date him but she would date DiNozzo, his friend? It didn't seem right. Tony walked back into the bullpen, whistling.

"Did I miss something?" He asked slowly. They both shook their heads quickly, clearing their throats, trying to avoid eye contact.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Abby walked back down to her lab, where Gibbs was waiting patiently for her, unusually.

"Hi," Abby said meekly. She slinked over to her desk where he was sitting and just stared at him.

"Hey, did you talk to DiNozzo?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah he is so sweet, Gibbs," she said, sighing contently, "He also said you had something to tell me." Gibbs swallowed hard.

"I don't know, Abbs. I mean…me and you…together?" He asked, rubbing his forehead, trying to figure things out for himself.

"I know it seems weird right? That's okay, I like weird." She told him honestly.

"But Abbs, are we going to just fiddle around and kiss, or is this something else?" He asked her quietly. It took a minute for the reality to set in.

"Oh," she said, not knowing what to even think.

"I'm falling in love with you, Abby, and I just need to know if I should let myself…" Gibbs let his voice trail off. Her eyes filled with tears and harmony filled her heart.

"God, Gibbs, I think I love you too," she whispered. She didn't dare kiss him; she didn't dare disrupt the look on his face right now.

"Think about it," he told her, gently brushing her cheek, "Then tell me." She nodded, taking the car keys.

"I'm going for a quick ride, I'll be right back." He nodded and yawned, letting his head fall back.

"Boss," McGee asked, shaking Gibbs's shoulder. Gibbs stirred and saw Ziva and Tim standing over him.

"Yeah, McGee?" He asked, with a this-better-be-important look. Ziva and McGee exchanged worried glances.

"We think DiNozzo and Abby are having an affair, and because of rule #12 and everything…" McGee started. Gibbs couldn't see himself, but he was sure he went pale.

**TBC…next chapter coming up. Will Gibbs expose he and Abby's relationship to get Tony out of the problem? What will Abby tell Gibbs? Review and I'll follow up soooon.**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCALIMER: I **do not**own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Fifteen: The Truth Comes Out

Ziva left the room abruptly, running into Tony in the hall. She tried to slip by him, but he grabbed her arm, loosening his grip as she turned around.

"Yes Tony?" She asked innocently, locking eyes with him. He brushed the back of his hair with his hand awkwardly.

"Ziva, why are you and McGee acting all weird around me?" He demanded in a harsh whisper. She rolled her eyes.

"We saw you kiss Abby," she whispered back, urging to slap him. He jumped back.

"Me?" He demanded defensively, "I'm Abby's _friend_, Ziva, nothing more, nothing less!" She squinted her eyes carefully. He was telling the truth.

"I believe you," she said, in her thick accent, "but just what were you and Abby discussing?" Tony started to walk away, but turned around.

"Why are you so concerned about my love life?" He shouted angrily, banging his fist against the doorway. She didn't flinch. Instead, she approached him gently, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Tony, I did not mean to offend you," she told him. He breathed in deeply, shaking his head and smiling down at Ziva.

"It's okay, I'm fine," he assured her, "But I need to tell you something." She tilted her head to the side. What could he be talking about?

"What is it, Tony?" She asked quietly.

"It's not me and Abby. It's Gibbs and Abby. Together." Ziva's mouth dropped open.

"I-I would have never…Gibbs…with Abby?" She sighed deeply, holding her head I her hands.

"I know-It was a shock for me too," he mumbled. He saw tears glimmering in Ziva's eyes, "You okay?" He asked softly.

"Oh my…you and Gibbs?" He gasped, running his hands through his hair. She shook her head solemnly.

"No, Tony. Abby is so innocent and gentle, she should not be taken advantage of in such an emotional time. She would crave any attention from anyone, trust me, I…" she cut herself off, her eyes growing large, and she ran out of the room. Tony stood silently, and his world began to fade.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby walked up to Gibbs quietly, barely making any noise.

"Jethro," she whispered quietly. Such a proud name, it suited him so well. He turned towards her, a look of seriousness over his face.

"Yeah, Abby?" He asked, standing up by her. Her eyes were brimming with tears, her heart racing.

"I think I should move out of your house, I need to be responsible," she told him, fighting back the lump in her throat. Gibbs's heart dropped violently, his eyes grew fuzzy. He grabbed her hands and held them to his chest.

"I need you, Abby," he muttered. Her eyes widened.

"Are-Are you saying that you love me, Jethro?" She asked, her pitch rising. He smiled and nodded, embracing her deeply.

**TBC…gasp! Was Ziva raped? How would Tony react? REVIEW REVIEW, tell me what you think should happen and I will consider it very much! **


	16. Chapter 16

DISCALIMER: I **do not**own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Sixteen: You Never Really Know Your Friends

Tony raced after Ziva, she was sobbing now, kneeling in the hallway against the wall. He sat down next to her, not saying anything, just being there. She cried against his shoulder.

"What happened to you, Ziva?" he whispered in her ear. She heaved, struggling to catch her breath.

"I-I was only seventeen, I had an abusive boyfriend," she murmured, showing his scars on her wrists and ankles, "One day, he just decided to rape me. I too, like Abby, became pregnant. I stayed with a friend, until the baby's father broke in and stabbed my stomach. The baby died, and I almost did as well. I never got to become the mother I had always dreamed of being, that is why I suppose I've drifted away emotionally, yes?" She told him, rubbing her flat stomach. He stared at it.

"Can you still have kids?" he asked gently. She nodded and smiled.

"I am grateful, but I fear I may never have children," she said softly. He patted her hand and grinned.

"I probably won't have kids either," he admitted, knowing that even though he may seem flirtatious, he may never find the right Mrs. DiNozzo. She turned towards him.

"I am sorry I am not a good friend, Tony. I am sorry I am so different. I don't belong. I never will," she whispered. Tony let Ziva lean against him lightly.

"Why are you different?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"My face, my accent, and the way I live…" she let her voice trail off, "I am not normal in this country."

"Show me a normal person, Ziva. Point one out. There is no such thing as normality anyways. It's all based on opinions, and in my opinion, you fit in," he assured her. She looked into his eyes, searching for something more. Suddenly, she kissed him. It was brief, but it meant the world to Tony. Maybe he would find Mrs. DiNozzo somewhere _unexpected_. She broke it off abruptly, blushing.

"That was a thank-you kiss, yes?" she asked, smiling. He grinned back and leaned towards her.

"Yeah right," he whispered into her ear. He longed to kiss her, to hold her and never let go, but he wouldn't take that risk. Then he remembered the story he'd heard, of a young girl stabbed by a lunatic, who had lost her baby, he put his hand to his forehead.

"Tony, do not feel bad about what happened to me, I have gotten over it. That was a long time ago," she assured him.

"What was the name of that son-of-a-bitch?" He demanded.

"It does not matter anymore. He hung himself a week before his trial." Tony nodded and slipped his arm around Ziva, just as Gibbs turned the corner.

"I think I should get rid or Rule 12 altogether, right Tony?" He asked. Tony snickered and kissed Ziva's cheek.

**TBC… READ BELOW PLEASE!!**

**OK FANS WHO CARE ABOUT THIS STORY!!! Should I: Keep going until birth-or skip 15 years until the twins are older and everything and you get to see what happens anyway? I like the idea of having the kids all grown up, because this story is pretty long and I could go on forever, but rather I skip to where it is more exciting? I don't know, I just know that your input is very important to me so tell me, in a private message, or in a review, but please everyone contribute!**


	17. Chapter 17

DISCALIMER: I **do not **own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Seventeen: Numb the Pain

The months went by like hours. Abby found herself growing bigger and bigger each day, and the babies were kicking a lot more. It was only on that special day when reality struck. Abby had been just sitting on the couch in the living room, when her water broke.

"Gibbs!" She screamed. He rushed over to her. She was smiling; she would be able to see her babies for the first time.

"Hold on, Abby, I'm calling an ambulance," he assured her. She felt her contractions and winced. _It'll all be worth it_, she reminded herself.

At the hospital, Abby was in her white walled room, waiting for the doctors to come in and deliver the babies. She gripped Gibbs's hand and dug her nails into him. He was worried for her; he remembered when Kelly was born, and how much pain Shannon was in because she wanted a natural breath. Luckily, Abby chose to take medications. Finally, the doctors came in. Tony, Ziva and McGee hurried in after them. Before she knew it, she was pushing her first twin out. McGee's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. She screamed wildly, the pain almost unbearable, even with meds. The doctor held up the first baby.

"It's the girl," he called out. She sighed and pushed some more, probably for a good 30 minutes, before the boy came out. She panted, sweating like a pig, but her hair was still in pigtails. Gibbs handed her the babies.

"What are their names?" He asked gently. She was crying so hard, her hand cupped over her mouth.

"The girl- Caitlin Toni Sciuto," she said, "And the boy-Jethro Vincent Sciuto." They all looked at her.

"Vincent? Are you sure Abbs?" Tony asked. She nodded.

"My best guy friend when I was a kid was named Vincent and he died in a car crash," she explained. They all nodded. Tony smiled to himself. She had named the girl Toni after him. He went over to the bed and scooped baby Kate into his arms. He then walked over to Ziva and handed the little thing to her. At first she held it far from her, and then cuddled it close to her chest.

"Caitlin," she whispered, "At yaldah todah maod." She looked at everyone, "It means 'you are a very good girl'." Tony kissed Ziva's cheek gently. Gibbs picked up baby Jett and stroked his dark hair. _Maybe one day he'll be a marine_, Gibbs thought, and the friends sat in the room, on that glorious day.

**TBC…well that was the birth, haven't experienced it, but that's the best I could do. Next chapter is 15 years into the future!! I'm so excited!!! That will be the last chapter in this story, and then I will write a sequel about just the future and everyone's life, so consider the next chapter a preview to the sequel, thanks!! *Review and tell me what they should all be like in 15 years***


	18. Chapter 18

DISCALIMER: I **do not **own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Eighteen: So Alike

_16 years later…_

Caitlin Toni Sciuto-Gibbs was always a little different. She was strong-willed yet charming, unlike her brother Jett, who was shy and not that talkative. She leaned over to the other twin bed in her room and shook the form.

"Jess," she whispered, "Wake up!" The fourteen year old girl growled at her sister, glaring at her with the gorgeous blue eyes that could be so icy if she wanted to make them. Kate had green eyes, and Jett had brown. According to their mom, Jett looked a whole lot like their father Marshall, who had hung himself in prison shortly after the twins were born. The girl got up and rubbed her dark brown hair.

"What time is it?" She groaned. Kate looked at the clock.

"2:40 in the morning. I'm going out with Ray and I need you to cover for me, got it?" she begged. Jess shook her head.

"There's no way I'm going to cover for you again, Kate, sorry. Ask Jett to do it." Jessica suggested. The light down the hall from their parents' room turned on.

"Crap," Kate whispered, and crawled back into bed just in time. Jessica whirled around and saw her father standing at the door.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked, his young daughter staring back at him. She made sure her look of determination stuck, she _was _a good liar.

"Couldn't sleep, I was going to get some water," she informed him. He chuckled softly.

"Honey, you're hair's a mess." Abby appeared in the doorway and leaned against her husband.

"Jessica Madelyn Gibbs! Do you see what time it is?" She cried, "Why can't you two be more like Jett? That's right, Caitlin, we know you're awake!" Gibbs put his shoulders on his wife's.

"Calm down or you'll never be able to sleep." He whispered in her ear. Kate and Jess glared at each other.

**TBC…introduction to the next chapter where you meet Tony, Ziva, and McGee of the future, plus you meet Jethro. REVIEWS ARE SO MUCH APPRECIATED AS ARE CRITIQUES!**


	19. Chapter 19

DISCALIMER: I **do not**own NCIS; this is a fictional story for entertainment not for any profit. This story does not violate any copyright laws and respects NCIS and its holders

Chapter Nineteen: The Girl Who Stood Out

Talia Adina DiNozzo was watching TV in the living room, yawing, not looking at the time. Her father walked in and casually sat down next to her.

"What are you watching?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't really know," she admitted, leaning against him.

"Tali, go to bed, or your mother will kill me, which we both know isn't an exaggeration." Tali giggled. She had hazel eyes with long black wavy hair, gorgeous, even at fifteen. Ziva tapped Tali on the shoulder as she started to get up.

"Ima," Talia muttered, sitting back down on the couch sulkily next to her father.

"Tony, how could you let our daughter stay up this late?" She demanded. He shrunk back into the couch, and then he stood up and kissed his wife's cheek. She grabbed his arm.

"Oh no, you are still on the hook," she hissed. Suddenly, Ziva heard their five year old daughter cry.

"Do you want me to go get Leila?" Tony asked gently.

"Stay here," she said through gritted teeth, and rushed up the stairs. Tony and Talia looked at each other, breathing a sigh of relief. It was 4:30 in the morning, so neither Tali nor Tony were really sleepy, all ready awake and alert. Ziva carried the little Leila down the stairs, where Tony scooped her up into his arms. She was very tired, and nuzzled against his chest. She had brown eyes, like her mother, along with black ringlets that hung daintily from her head.

"Hey Leila," he said, and watched the little girl smile and giggle. He tapped her nose gently, "How's my little girl?" Tony was very careful about accidently saying 'favorite girl'. Talia decided to go up to bed, leaving her family alone. Tony brought Leila back up to her bed and Ziva followed. In the dark, Tali was texting Jett Sciuto-Gibbs.

**HEY JETT, WASSUP?**

_**IT'S 5 IN THE MORNING, TALI! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?**_

**NO, BUT DO YOU WANNA COME OVER TOMORROW MORNING AND DRIVE ME TO THE MALL?**

_**FINE, SEE YOU THEN, BYE. **_

Tali turned her phone off. Jett and she were just friends, but it didn't change the attraction she felt to him.

_The next morning…._

Tony was making breakfast the next morning, hopefully to put Ziva in a better mood. He had just finished making pancakes when the doorbell rang. It was Jett, his brown eyes large and alert.

"Hi Mr. DiNozzo, is Tali awake?" He asked quietly. Tony looked at the boy suspiciously. He pulled Jett aside.

"Look, Jett, where are you planning to take my daughter?"

"To the mall, Sir."

"Is it a date, Jethro?""

"Not as far as I know, Sir."

"Good, because if you break her heart I _will _kick your ass." Tony reminded him. Jett gulped and nodded.

"Yes, Sir," Tony could be so intimidating if he wanted to be. Tali walked down the stairs, her hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a cute tank top with camouflage pants. Even though she looked so casual, she looked beautiful. Tony watched Jett as he left, his adrenaline pumping.

**TBC…REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! Hoped ya'll like it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Twenty: 911

Tali and Jett were driving back from the mall. Tali had insisted on taking the wheel, even though she only had a permit. Out of nowhere, a car came speeding straight at them, swerving right into Talia.

Jett woke up. The car was upside down. He had a huge lump on his head, and groaned loudly.

"Tali," he shouted. He looked over and saw the young girl was unconscious. He unbuckled himself, looking at the backseat of the car. There was a small fire, getting larger by the minute. He cursed to himself, unbuckling Talia from her seat. He kicked open the door and dragged her far from the car, and it suddenly exploded into flames. He tapped Talia's cheek, looking at the bruises all over her body. The road was in the middle of nowhere, and there were no cars coming by. He pulled out his cell phone, surprisingly undamaged, and called Gibbs, knowing that with his driving, he could get to them faster than any ambulance.

"Jett, where the hell are you?"

"I've been in a wreck dad, I'm fine, but Talia's not waking up!" He yelled, running a hand through his dark hair, "I'm on Ferry Road, hurry up!"

"Damn it, Jethro! Make sure she's breathing and turned on her side so she doesn't throw up and suffocate, I'll be there in two minutes." Jett slammed his phone down, stroking Tali's cheek.

"Please wake up," he begged her. _Tony's going to murder me_, he thought. He kneeled beside her, when he saw a dark car pull up. Gibbs ran towards them. He looked at his son, and shook his head.

"Did you let her drive?" he demanded. Jett nodded guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Dad, she has her permit…" he started.

"It doesn't matter, you know what to do, and she doesn't. Your idiocy may have cost this girl her life!" Gibbs shouted. He picked up Talia in his strong arms and kissed her head gently, placing her in the backseat of his car. Jett got in the front seat, nervously glancing back at Talia every few minutes, just to make sure she wasn't awake. He put his hand over his eyes and let a lone tear travel down his cheek.

"My best friend," he muttered softly. They pulled into Bethesda and Jett got out of the car and yelled for help, and a gurney came towards them.

**TBC…please review hoped you guys liked it!!! See what happens to Tali…**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Twenty-One: Over-Protective

Jett sat by Tali, listening to every breath she took. He held her hand and squeezed it gently. Gibbs put his hand on Jett's shoulder.

"It's okay, son." He told Jett. Jett ignored him and kept on staring at Tali's closed eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he kept whispering over and over again. Tony and Ziva suddenly walked into the hospital room. Ziva was crying, and draped her body over her daughter's. Tony rushed over and stroked Talia's hair and cupped her face in his hands. He then turned his attention towards Jett.

"What the hell happened?" He asked through gritted teeth. Jett backed up slowly.

"W-We got into a crash. I was okay, but Tali…" Jett started. Tony stood up and began walking towards Jett.

"It's a good thing you're not hurt, because that's all I care about," Tony said sarcastically. He picked Jett up by his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"Sir, please, put me down," Jett pleaded. Gibbs stared at Tony sharply. He wanted to help Jett, but the boy had to learn for himself what he had done.

"Look at my little girl, Jethro! Does she look 'okay' to you? She's unconscious and all you care about is yourself. Listen here, Jethro. If Tali gets out of this, you are not allowed near my daughter again, got it scumbag?" Tony snarled, shaking the teenage boy before dropping him. Jett quivered slightly.

"I understand, sir. I would feel the same way if she was my daughter," he muttered.

"I think you two should go," Tony hissed, kneeling next to his daughter. Gibbs stepped forward.

"Jett didn't do anything wrong, Tony," Gibbs defended.

"I don't work for you anymore, Jethro, you retired remember? I'm director, and if you want to drag NCIS into it, ask me, because I run the show," Tony yelled, tears running down his cheeks, "Tali-Tali…oh God my daughter." He remembered how beautiful she looked only a few hours before.

Jett left the hospital room, a feeling of emptiness overwhelming him.

**TBC…review review review!!!!! Ideas are SOOOOO appreciated!! I use ideas and if you tell me to I'll credit you!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters. Please don't sue

Chapter Twenty-Two: So Young

McGee walked into the hospital room, and put a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder. He was holding his three year-old son Nathan, and his wife Vivian was standing close to him. Vivian and Ziva had become best friends after Vivian had her first baby, since Vivian went to Ziva for help. Ziva ran into Vivian's open arms and cried quietly.

"It's okay," Vivian whispered softly, her red hair tickling Ziva's shoulders. Ziva shook her head.

"She does not deserve this! She is a good girl…" Ziva started, staring into Vivian's big blue eyes. Tony came over and took Ziva into his arms.

"You don't have to worry. Whatever she needs I'll get it for her. Blood, an organ, anything, I'll pay for anything she needs," Tony said desperately. Nathan squirmed out of McGee's arms and ran towards Abby, who had just joined the crowd. Abby picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Hey buddy!" she cried, winking at McGee. Kate and Jessica walked in, both with tears in their eyes. Kate looked over at her best friend in the bed, and placed a single rose on the bedside table.

"Is Jett okay?" She asked Tony. DiNozzo always thought of Kate as his own, so he hugged her gently.

"Yeah, he's fine, sweetheart. He and your dad went home," he said lightly, "I know it isn't much consolation, but I'm sure it would mean a lot to Tali to know that you're here." The large room was filled with upset family and friends, those who loved Talia desperately. The doctor walked into the room, and all eyes were on him.

"She's gone into a coma," he said quietly. Tony banged his fist against the wall, and put his hand over his eyes to keep himself from crying. Ziva dropped to her knees and began praying in Hebrew.

"How…Long?" Tony asked. The doctor shook his head.

"Could be in a few days, or a few weeks. But keep this in mind, sir. She may never wake up."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Jett sat next to his father on the ride home awkwardly.

"Thanks for backing me up," he said sarcastically. Gibbs glared at him.

"Some time or another you're gonna have to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you, Jethro." Jett rolled his eyes.

"Some marine you'd make," Gibbs muttered.

"I will do what it takes to become a marine!" Jett cried angrily, "It's what I want to do, Dad!" Gibbs nodded; he always was a good listener.

"I'm sure you'll be a good marine Jethro." He said, forgiving his son, and pulled into his driveway.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_In Tali's dream…._

_Tali was running in her front yard with Kate and Jett, she was 6 years old again. Abby was holding baby Jessica's hand, since she was too little to run around with the big kids. Jett kissed her cheek and all the parents laughed except for her dad, of course. But suddenly, they all faded into darkness, and she realized it was all a dream, but she couldn't wake up._

**TBC…you know what to do!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters. Please don't sue

Chapter Twenty-Three: Heart Breaking

Jett went to the hospital by himself the next day. There wasn't anyone by Tali. Everyone had gone home to sleep for a few hours and then they were going to come back. Jett pulled up a chair next to the bed. He grasped her small, limp hands in his and kissed them.

"Tali, I really miss you. Please, please wake up," he pleaded. He began telling her stories of their childhoods together, and how much fun they'd had. He wanted to keep her company, make sure she knew she wasn't alone. He talked for hours, and soon into the night. He fell asleep on her chest, feeling it move up and down.

"I won't give up on you, Tali," he whispered.

In the morning, Tony and Ziva were back at the hospital. Tony saw the teenage boy asleep on his daughter's chest. He started to shake the kid, but Ziva stopped him.

"Tony, you must not wake him. She is his best friend and he feels very guilty. Let him-what harm will it do?" She asked. Leila clung to her father's leg. He picked her up and nuzzled her close to his chest. Suddenly, a soft whimpering was heard. Jett woke up. Talia Adina DiNozzo opened her eyes and saw Jett standing above her.

"Jett?" she whispered, "Where am I?" Jett couldn't help but smile.

"In a hospital, Tali, we were in a car crash, remember?" She nodded; she could remember some of it. Ziva yelled for a nurse, and the parents squeezed Tali tight. Jett said a silent 'Thank you' to God.

Tali was back.

**TBC…short, I know…but yay things are happy again! I REALLY need you guy's help to tell me what to do next, don't be shy! Send me a private message if you prefer. Or, I'll be stuck and won't update for a while. Get those creative minds working! 3**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters. Please don't sue.  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Magic Eight Ball

"Damn it," Kate hissed, looking at the little plus sign. She shook the pregnancy test desperately.

"It's not a magic eight ball, Kate. The outcome won't change if you shake it," Jessica said, leaning against the door frame. Kate glared at her fourteen year-old sister.

"Get out of here!" Kate yelled, trying to slam the door. Jessica stuck her foot in the door.

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" Jessica exclaimed. She sounded more excited than freaked out.

"It's none of your business! I'll get a freaking abortion. It's not like Ray…" she started. Gibbs rushed over behind Jessica.

"Hey, what the hell's going on here?" Gibbs demanded, and he looked over at Kate, "What's that?" He asked, gesturing towards the test. She shoved it behind her back.

"Nothing," she said quickly. Gibbs pulled her hand out and looked at the test. He locked eyes with her and shook his head.

"Who's the father?" He demanded, his eyes twitching. Kate shook her head, closing her mouth.

"I like him alive, thanks Jethro," she snapped. He dropped her hand like it was a bomb.

"I'm your father, show me some respect! If you want help with this mess you've created, than you better know your place, young lady!" He said in a warning voice. Kate's eyes filled up with tears.

"You're not even my father!" She screamed. Jessica's eyes grew wide. It was so awful, but it was so true. Jessica didn't know what it felt like, since she _was _Gibbs's daughter. Gibbs's mouth opened, but then closed again.

"You know what, Kate? You're on your own. You, a sixteen year-old child having sex with your twenty year old pervert of a boyfriend while your best friend is lying in the hospital! You know what that's called, Kate? Statutory rape," he hissed. Kate sniffed loudly and twisted her face into a glare.

"I don't regret a second of it, Jethro, and you know what else? I'm fine with being on my own. I'll drop out of school and look after the baby, I don't really care," she said, and the words were like poison flowing through Gibbs's ears. Abby tapped Gibbs on the shoulder.

"Kate? What's wrong?" she asked gently. Gibbs turned around and faced Abby.

"Kate's pregnant, and I'm going to _talk _to the father, along with Jett and Tony," Gibbs yelled. Abby turned pale, and shook her head at Kate.

"Tell me it's not true!" She sobbed. Kate shook her head, and took her mother into her arms.

"It's okay, Mom, I'll look after it," she said quietly.

"I had Gibbs, I had a job, I had money, you have none of those!" Kate let a tear drip down his cheek.

"Mom," she whispered, "I want to have an abortion."

"I thought you said you didn't want to have an abortion."

"I'm too proud to admit I want one…I'm just too scared."

"It's okay, baby, we'll get through this."

**TBC…should Kate get an abortion? Will Gibbs beat the crap out of her boyfriend? Will Gibbs accept Kate, and forgive her? Review and tell me what YOU want!**


	25. Question

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry, this isn't an update, but I was wondering how I should put the last chapter…should I sort of list what happens to everyone or should I do it from someone's perspective?**

**Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. Please don't sue.

Final Chapter

Kate decided to have her child, but stayed in high school with the help of her parents. She married the child's father once she turned 22, and became an interior designer. She had 2 more children with Ray before divorcing him at age 41.

Jett entered the marines as soon as he possibly could. He became an honorary marine and left the marines at age 30. He married Tali, who waited for him back home. They married and moved to St. Louis, were they raised 5 kids.

Jessica went to college and then to medical school, becoming a pediatrician. She married her high school sweetheart Danny and they had a child. The child became a musical prodigy and nationally renowned.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs continued living with Abby near Jessica. Every other dog they adopted Abby insisted they named Jethro. They remained good friends with the DiNozzos and the McGees.

Timothy and Vivian McGee had another child, a little girl they named Abigail Kali McGee. She joined NCIS and eventually became the director. She married a field agent.

Nathan McGee became a professor at MIT and married Leila DiNozzo. Leila was diagnosed with cervical cancer at age 27 after having two children, but overcame it.

Tony and Ziva DiNozzo had one last child after Leila, a little boy named Ari Nathaniel DiNozzo. He became a famous author, and married an actress. Because of that, he was constantly in the Lime-Light, which enchanted Tony, who was able to meet his favorite directors and actors. Ziva tagged along, but constantly traveled to Israel to visit her family.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hoped you guys liked what happened to your fave characters! Thanks soooo much for reviewing and sticking with the story until the end! I'm sad to close this story, but maybe I'll write about Jett and Tali someday, or talk about them a little more detailed. Also, I'm really cool with anything anyone does to this story, if they wanted to use the names of any of the characters I made up…just in case. Ok…well...bye!!!**


End file.
